The present invention relates to a bubble jetting apparatus which can be easily installed in an existing bathtub and can discharge bubbles, jet streams, or bubble jets into bath water, etc., in a bathtub.
Conventionally, a bathtub is installed in respective houses, accommodation facilities, etc., such as hotels, inns, etc., in order to take a bath. Also, recently, in order to take a further comfortable bath, a bathtub equipped with a bubble jetting feature has been proposed, which can discharge bubbles, jet streams, or bubble jets having a massage effect.
In prior art bathtubs having a bubble jetting feature, there are some type in which a bubble jetting apparatus is installed integral with a bathtub body or a bubble jetting apparatus is detachably installed in a bathtub.
For example, as those in which a bubble jetting apparatus is installed integral with a bathtub, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 136726 of 1986 (hereinafter called Publication xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d), such a bubble bathtub is disclosed, in which a hot water outflow port and a hot water inflow port are provided in a bathtub, wherein these hot water outflow and inflow ports are connected to each other by using a pipe. In the path of piping, a pump intervenes, which takes in hot water in the bathtub and jets the same into the bathtub through the hot water inflow port, and wherein an air supplying portion is installed in the pipe positioned at the suction side of the pump.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.137764 of 1993 (hereinafter called Publication xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d), a bubble jet generating apparatus is disclosed, which comprises an air-water mixing portion which sucks in air by an inflow water ejector effect, a rectification portion which rectifies and leads an air-water mixed fluid of the air-water mixing portion, and a jetting portion, having a convex-shaped curved line disposed at least at the inlet side with respect to a stream connecting a large-diametered inlet end to a small-diametered outlet end, which is provided at the outlet of the rectification portion in a watertight state with its flow direction made variable, and jets the air-water mixed fluid from the outlet end into the water.
Further, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 304219 of 1994 (hereinafter called Publication xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d), a jetting nozzle device which jets bubble-mixed jets into a bathtub is provided in the vicinity of a circulating pump circulating bath water in a bathtub integral therewith as a bubble jetting apparatus detachably installed in a bathtub. Publication xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d discloses a water jetting apparatus for a bath, for which the circulating pump and jetting nozzle device are detachably disposed roughly horizontally inside a bathtub wall.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 295761 of 1998 (hereinafter called Publication xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d), an in-bath bubble generating apparatus is disclosed, which comprises an apparatus body internally having a pump portion, which discharges sucked bath water as a water stream, an air intake portion for mixing air into the water stream, and a nozzle portion, communicating with the pump portion, which jets air bubbles outside the apparatus body along with the water stream, wherein a roughly rectangular box-like wing type jetting body provided with a plurality of jetting ports is detachably and rotatably provided at the nozzle portion, and the plurality of jetting ports are made open and juxtaposed at a side facing the nozzle portion and a side opposite thereto.
However, these prior art bubble jetting apparatuses still have the following shortcomings and problems.
In a bubble bath described in Publication xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, since an outflow port and an inflow port are provided in a bathtub, the outflow port is connected to the inflow port by a pipe, and a pump and an air inflow portion are provided in the pipe, wherein the bubble bath cannot be attached to an existing bathtub as completed, and it is not suitable for universal applications. Also, since it is necessary to replace the bathtub and piping attached thereto, specified work such as piping, etc., is further required for installation of the corresponding bubble bath tab, and the installation efficiency is inferior. Further, a long working period and cost are required for installation thereof. That is, Publication xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d has such shortcomings and problems.
In a bubble jet generating apparatus disclosed by Publication xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, since an air-water mixing portion and a rectification portion are installed in the vicinity of a water stream nozzle portion, and the rectification has a convex-shaped curved line in a stream connecting a large-diametered inlet end to a small-diametered outlet end, the structure of the corresponding bubble jet generating apparatus is complicated, resulting in a lowering of production efficiency and an increase in maintenance work. Also, since the apparatus body is large-sized, it is difficult to attach the same to an existing bathtub, and it is not suitable for universal applications, whereby in attaching the corresponding bubble jet generating apparatus, replacement of a bathtub and further piping work, etc., is required, resulting in a lowering of work efficiency. That is, Publication xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d also has such shortcomings and problems.
In a jetting device disclosed by Publication xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d for a bath, since the corresponding jetting device for a bath is attached to an opening portion of the bath wall, an opening of such a size, by which the corresponding jetting device for a bath can be installed, is required on the bath wall surface, and at the same time, space necessary for the corresponding jetting device to be inserted is required on the outer circumferential side of a bathtub, whereby it is difficult for the jetting device to be installed in an existing bathtub after being completed, and it is not suitable for universal applications. Also, since a jetting nozzle device is installed in the vicinity of a circulating pump integral therewith, the jetting nozzle device is fixed at an appointed position, whereby the jetting port cannot be moved in compliance with the positions of the shoulders, waist, legs, etc., of a user, wherein use efficiency is reduced. That is, such shortcomings and problems as described above still remain.
In an in-bath bubble generating apparatus disclosed in Publication xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d, since the entire corresponding in-bath bubble generating apparatus is installed in a bathtub, the bath is made narrow, the apparatus may hinder bathing, whereby the efficiency and convenience in use are remarkably spoiled. Further, the entire apparatus is installed in a bathtub, and a waterproof measure is further required for the entirety of the apparatus. Production efficiency is worsened, and further maintenance is required. Still further, since the apparatus is installed in a bathtub, compactness thereof is requisite, whereby the intensity and performance of bubble streams or jets are made inferior to those of a bubble jetting apparatus installed integral with a bathtub body. Therefore, use efficiency is reduced. That is, such shortcomings and problems as described above remain.
The present invention was developed in order to solve the shortcomings and problems remaining in the prior arts, and it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a bubble jetting apparatus, which structure is simple, not requiring installation of the apparatus body in a bathtub, which can be easily attached to an existing bathtub, can be used by selecting respective features of air bubbles, water jet streams and bubble jets and is excellent in use efficiency, universal applications and performance of the respective features.
In order to solve the abovementioned shortcomings and problems, a bubble jetting apparatus according to the invention has been constructed as described below.
A bubble jetting apparatus in accordance with Aspect 1 of the invention is provided with an apparatus body which comprises a circulating pump, a suction tube connected to the suction side of the circulating pump, a discharge tube connected to the discharge side of the circulating pump, one or more bubble generation portions disposed at an appointed position of the discharge tube, a compressor connected to the bubble generating portions, and a drive portion connected to the circulating pump and compressor.
With the above construction, a bubble jetting apparatus according to the invention has the following actions:
(a). Since a circulating pump and a compressor are connected to a one drive portion, no separate drive portions are required to drive the circulating pump and compressor, whereby the drive portion can be made compact and small-sized, and at the same time, the entire apparatus can be made small-sized.
(b). Since a bubble generating portion connected to the compressor is provided at an appointed portion of a discharge tube, air bubbles can be supplied into the discharge tube and mixed in bath water which is sucked by the circulating pump and supplied to the discharge tube, whereby air bubble jets can be discharged through the discharge tube.
(c). In a case where a plurality of bubble generation portions are provided, it is possible to regulate the bubble supply amount, and in particular, in a case where a bubble generating portion for generating various sizes of air bubbles is installed, it is possible to easily change the size of air bubbles in compliance with applications.
Herein, a self suction type circulating pump and a non-self suction type circulating pump may be used as the circulating pump. Further, an electric motor, etc., may be used as a drive portion, wherein by changing the number of revolutions of the motor, the discharge pressure and quantity of bubble jets can be adjusted.
Further, in a case where a plurality of bubble generating portions are provided, these portions may be installed with the hole diameter and/or number of holes of respective bubble discharge portions changed, whereby it is possible to adjust the size of bubbles and bubble supply quantity.
A bubble jetting apparatus according to Aspect 2 of the invention, further comprises, in addition to the invention described in Aspect 1, an extended suction tube portion, an end of which is disposed in bath water in a bathtub, connected to the suction tube of the apparatus body, a bubble jetting and discharging tube connected to the discharge tube, and a bubble jetting and discharging portion connected to the bubble jetting and discharging tube.
Thereby, a bubble jetting apparatus will have the following actions;
(a). Since an extended suction tube portion having one end thereof disposed in bath water in a bathtub is provided, only the extended suction tube portion is installed in a bathtub, and bath water can be sucked in by the circulating pump. Since a bubble jetting and discharging tube connected to the discharge tube is provided, such an action can be brought about, by which it is possible to install only the bubble jetting and discharging portion in a bathtub or in the vicinity of a bathtub without providing the entire apparatus in a bathtub, the apparatus body may be installed at any place in a bathroom distant from a bathtub or outside a bathroom.
(b) Since the entire apparatus may be installed at any place in a bathroom distant from a bathtub or outside the bathroom, it is easy to secure a power source, etc., whereby the apparatus body can be easily installed. Therefore, it is possible to easily attach the apparatus to an existing bathtub once the bath is completed, and since the apparatus body is not installed in a bathtub, it does not hinder bathing.
Herein, a tubular member having flexibility such as a hose, etc., may be preferably used as an extended suction tube portion. Accordingly, the extended suction tube portion may be installed at any optional place in a bathtub, thereby preventing it from hindering bathing. Further, a filtering portion consisting of a filter, etc., may be disposed at an end or an appointed position of the extending suction tube portion, or at an appointed position, etc., of a suction tube. Thereby, it is possible for the filtering portion to catch floating matter such as hair, etc., which may be sucked in through the extended suction tube portion during bathing, whereby bath water can be filtrated to prevent such floating matter from flowing into the suction tube, circulating pump, discharge tube, etc. Also, a cup-like formed suction preventing member, made of a synthetic resin, etc., having a number of holes at its wall surface, or a cup-like formed suction assisting member made of a meshed metal plate may be externally attached to the end of the extended suction tube portion, whereby the suction area of the end portion of the extended suction tube portion can be widened, and it is possible to prevent such a state from occurring, where a towel, etc., is sucked into the end portion of the extended suction tube portion to prevent suction of bath water, resulting in the sucked object being sucked into the circulating pump with the bath water being shut out.
A tubular member, etc., having flexibility such as a hose, etc., may be used as a bubble jetting and discharging tube.
As a bubble jetting and discharging portion, those described below may be optionally used, that is, they includes a member having one end thereof connected to a bubble jetting and discharging tube and having one or more bubble jetting and discharging outlets at the other end thereof, a member consisting of one or more detaching portions formed at one end thereof of a bubble jetting and discharging tube, and a flexible tubular body detachably connected to the detaching portion and a bubble jetting and discharging outlet at one end thereof, and a hollow mat-like member having a flexible tubular body connected to a bubble jetting and discharging tube and a plurality of bubble jetting and discharging outlets connected to the flexible tubular body, disposed on the bottom of a bathtub and located on the upper surface thereof. These may be hand-held by a user, fixed by a sucking-disk on the inner wall and bottom of a bathtub or on a wall of a bathroom, or may be used detachably in engagement with a fixing member secured on a wall surface of a bathtub or bathroom. Also, as the bubble jetting and discharging outlet at the bubble jetting and discharging portion through which bubble jets are discharged, a nozzle shape or such a type which can smoothly discharge bubble jets into bath water can be preferably used particularly in a case where bubble jets are discharged into bath water.
A bubble jetting apparatus according to Aspect 3 of the invention has such a construction in which, in addition to the invention described in Aspects 1 or 2, one or more of either a clutch, a speed reducer or a speed accelerator is equipped between the drive portion, and the circulating pump and/or the compressor.
With such a construction as described above, the following actions can be brought about.
(a) Where a clutch is provided at the drive portion, a drive mode can be changed, by the clutch, to either of a drive of the circulating pump, drive of the compressor, or drive of both the circulating pump and compressor, wherein such an action can be brought about, by which it is possible to optionally select either of only bubbles, only water jet streams or both bubbles and water jet streams by using the corresponding bubble jet apparatus, and to discharge the same through the bubble jetting and discharging portion.
(b) Where a speed reducer or a speed accelerator is provided in the drive portion, drive forces required to drive both the circulating pump and compressor can be obtained by one unit of the drive portion even though the drive forces of the circulating pump and compressor are different from each other, whereby such an action can be brought about, by which the drive portion can be made small-sized. In particular, where an electric motor is employed as the drive portion, it is possible to vary a drive force by the speed reducer and speed accelerator according to the circulating pump and compressor. Therefore, such an action can also be brought about, by which the circulating pump and compressor are connected to one unit of the motor and can be driven.
(c). In a case where a speed reducer and a speed accelerator are provided at the drive portion, the circulating pump and compressor are connected to a motor of the drive portion via the speed reducer and speed accelerator, the number of revolutions of only either the circulating pump or the compressor can be varied, whereby it is possible to adjust discharge pressure of bubbles or water jet streams, thereby further improving use efficiency thereof.
Herein, any optional type of clutch such as an electromagnetic clutch, a mechanical clutch, an electric clutch, a hydraulic clutch, etc., may be used, and it can be connected to the circulating pump side and/or the compressor side of the drive portion.
A bubble jetting apparatus according to Aspect 4 of the invention is featured in that, in addition to the invention described in any one of Aspects 1, 2 and 3, the bubble generating portion comprises a compressed air supplying tube having one end thereof connected to the compressor, an air supplying chamber connected to the compressed air supplying tube and disposed in the discharge tube, and a bubble discharging hole portion drilled on the circumferential wall of the air supplying chamber.
With such a construction as described above, the following actions can be provided.
(a). Compressed air can be supplied into an air supplying chamber via a compressed air supplying tube by only driving the compressor by the drive portion, and the compressed air supplied into the air supplying chamber can be discharged from the bubble discharging hole portion into the discharge tube, whereby such an action can be brought about, which can supply bubbles into the discharge tube.
(b). Since a bubble discharging hole portion is provided, bubble streams whose bubble size is uniform can be obtained, whereby the massage effect can be increased, and by only changing the bubble discharging hole portion, a desired bubble size can be obtained.
Herein, a plurality of bubble discharging hole portions are provided on the circumferential wall of the bubble supplying chamber. Further, the bubble discharging hole portion may be made into a nozzle type, whereby bubbles can be smoothly supplied in bath water in the discharge tube where bath water is supplied into the discharge tube.
Also, the size of bubbles can be changed by the size of the bubble discharge hole portion. Further, in a case where bubble generating portions are disposed at a plurality of points of the discharge tube, it is preferable to use bubble generating portions in which the diameters of the bubble discharging hole portions are different from each other, whereby the sizes of bubbles supplied into the discharge tube can be changed per bubble generating portion.
In addition, a change valve or a check valve may be provided at appointed positions of the compressed air supplying tube to which a bubble generating portion and a compressor are connected, whereby it is possible to prevent bath water, etc. from inversely flowing into the compressor side when no bubbles are supplied into the discharge tube.
Also, instead of an air supplying chamber, a porous body made of ceramic, etc., is connected to the compressed air supplying tube and may be disposed in the discharge tube, whereby bubbles can be supplied from the holes of the porous body into the discharge tube, and it is possible to provide small-diametered bubbles.
Further, instead of forming a bubble discharging hole portion on the circumferential wall of the air supplying chamber, one or more nozzles may be connected to the air supplying chamber, whereby bubbles can be supplied into the discharge tube as in the bubble discharging hole portion.
A bubble jetting apparatus according to Aspect 5 of the invention is constructed, in addition to the invention in any one of Aspects 1 through 4, so as to comprise a hot water supplying tube, one end of which is connected to the suction tube, and the other end of which is connected to a hot water supplying portion, and a change valve disposed at the hot water supplying tube and/or the suction tube.
Thereby, the following actions can be brought about.
(a). Since hot water can be supplied into the suction tube or discharge tube from the hot water supplying portion through the hot water supplying tube, the remaining water left in the suction tube and discharge tube can be discharged by supplying hot water from the hot water supplying portion to the suction tube and discharge tube particularly when the corresponding bubble jetting apparatus is driven and started, and the remaining water left in the suction tube and discharge tube can be circulated, so that no remaining water is discharged into bath water in a bathtub, whereby such an effect can be brought about, by which the sanitary state can be improved.
(b). In particular, in a case where a non-self suction pump is used as a circulating pump, since hot water can be supplied from the hot water supplying portion to the suction tube and discharge tube when driving and starting the corresponding bubble jetting apparatus, such an effect can be brought about, by which stability can be maintained when driving the circulating pump.
(c). Since a change valve is provided, which is disposed in the hot water supplying tube and/or suction tube, hot water from the hot water supplying portion can be supplied to appointed tubes such as the suction tube, and discharge tube, etc., and at the same time, it is possible to prevent bath water from flowing into the hot water supplying tube when bath water is circulated.
Herein, by a screw-in means, other fitting means or the like, the hot water supplying tube may be detachably connected to the hot water supplying portion such as a faucet, etc., for water service, a hot water supply, etc. Also, in particular, where a piping channel of the suction tube and discharge tube is long, it is preferable to supply hot water to the hot water supplying tube, whereby it is possible to prevent the temperature of bath water from being lowered when hot water in the suction tube and discharge tube is discharged into bath water.
Also, in particular, where a faucet is provided, which is capable of directly supplying hot water from a hot water supply to a bathtub, the hot water supplying tube may be connected to the faucet, and hot water for bathing may be supplied into a bathtub via the hot water supplying tube, water supply tube, and discharge tube.
An electric change valve such as a solenoid valve, a motor-driven type valve, etc., may be used as a change valve. Further, the change valve is disposed from an appointed portion of the hot water supplying tube and a connection portion, to which the hot water supplying tube and suction tube are connected, to the suction tube at the extended suction tube side, the suction tube at the circulating pump side, and so on.
A bubble jetting apparatus according to according to Aspect 6 of the invention is constructed, in addition to the invention in any one of Aspects 1 through 5, to a flexible tubular body connected to the bubble jetting and discharging tube, and a bubble jetting and discharging member connected to the flexible tubular body.
Thereby, the following effect can be brought about.
(a). Since the bubble jetting and discharging member is connected to the bubble jetting and discharging tube via a flexible tubular member, the bubble jetting and discharging member may be freely moved to any position in a bathtub, whereby it is possible to apply bubbles, water jet streams and bubble jets to various positions of the user""s body such as the shoulders, waist, legs, etc.
Herein, the bubble jetting and discharging member may have one or more bubble jetting and discharging ports in compliance with the position or the like of application such as shoulders, waist, legs, etc., or hollow mat-like members, etc., having a plurality of bubble jetting and discharging ports thereon may be used. Also, it is preferable that bubble jetting and discharging members are detachably connected to a flexible tubular member by a fitting and screw-in, etc., using a latch or screws, etc., whereby the bubble jetting and discharging member can be easily replaced by a bubble jetting and discharging member in which the number of bubble jetting and discharging ports are different or another bubble jetting and discharging member whose shape is different, in compliance with a user or application positions. Also, a bubble jetting and discharging member, in which the bubble jetting and discharging port can be changed to any direction vertically or horizontally (left and right), may be used. Thereby, it is possible to change only the discharge direction of bubble jets without changing the disposed position of the bubble jetting and discharging member. In addition, a stopping member, by which a bubble jetting and discharging member is fixed, is fixed on the inner wall, bottom of a bathtub or on the wall surface of a bathroom, by using a sucking-disk, etc., wherein the bubble jetting and discharging member may be fixed in the stopping member for use. Also, a fixing member such as a sucking-disk, etc., may be attached to the bubble jetting and discharging member. Therefore, the bubble jetting and discharging member may be used without being hand-held by a user during using the corresponding bubble jet apparatus, whereby use efficiency can be further improved.
A hose, etc., may be used as a flexible tubular body, and it may be formed on the bubble jetting and discharging tube detachably or integral therewith. Also, the bubble jetting and discharging tube and flexible tubular body may be formed integral with each other or the bubble jetting and discharging tube may be made flexible. In addition, where a flexible tubular body is detachably connected to the bubble jetting and discharging tube, a detaching portion consisting of one or more latches and screws, etc., by which the flexible tubular body is connected to the end portion of the bubble jetting and discharging tube, may be formed. Therefore, the flexible tubular body can be detachably attached to the bubble jetting and discharging tube, and where not in use, the flexible tubular body is removed, or the bubble jetting and discharging port can be directly attached to the detaching portion, whereby use efficiency can be further improved.